1. Field
The present disclosure relates to video encoding methods and apparatuses and video decoding methods and apparatuses in consideration of a rate-distortion (R-D) cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec capable of effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. According to a video codec of the related art, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.